


Segments of Time

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Timeline What Timeline, is this canon compliant? is this au? who fucking knows
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Derek möchte sich eigentlich nicht mit Stiles abgeben. Zumindest sagt er das. (Stiles glaubt ihm nicht.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	1. List One

**Author's Note:**

> Der Name in Klammern bezieht sich immer auf das jeweilige Personalpronomen in 1. Ps. Sg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für: [twenty words that began forever](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/10301/1) (liste eins)
> 
> **CN: Blut (erwähnt), Essen (erwähnt), Tod (referenziert)**

**Twenty words that began forever**

»Stiles, Derek. Ich heiße Stiles und das solltest Du Dir  
merken. Glaub mir, mein Name wird noch wichtig für Dich!«

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

»Das Shirt ist viel zu klein, Stiles. Hast Du denn nicht irgendeines,  
das größer ist als das einer Puppe?«

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

»Atmet er noch? Scott, Atmet Derek noch? Sag was!  
Gott, bitte. Sag, dass er nicht tot ist, verdammt!«

**Seventeen words that betrayed me** _(Stiles)_

»Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mich mit Dir  
abzugeben. Warum will das einfach nicht in Deinen Kopf?«

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me** _(Derek)_

»Weil ich, und das ist doch wohl offensichtlich,  
Derek, Interesse daran habe, mich mit Dir abzugeben!«

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake** _(Derek)_

»Stiles ist verschwunden. Es ist Vollmond, verdammt.  
Er hat keine Chance und das weißt Du.«

**Fourteen words that woke me up** _(Derek)_

»Derek, wir haben ihn! Wir haben ihn!  
Er blutet ein bisschen, ist aber okay!«

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

»Scott hat keine Zeit mehr für mich …  
Willst Du mal zum Zocken vorbeikommen?«

**Twelve words that broke my heart** _(Stiles)_

»Stiles. Ich muss Dir jetzt gestehen …  
ich habe das letzte Pizzastück gegessen.«

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

»Wir sind jetzt wohl ein Paar,  
nehme ich an. Oder nicht?«

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

»Pause, Unterbrechung! Wir müssen mit  
Scott sprechen. Jetzt, na los!«

**Nine words that drove me mad** _(Stiles)_

»Scott, bitte. Ich würde Stiles niemals als Freund bezeichnen.«

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me** _(Stiles)_

»Ich meinte es ernst. Wir sind keine Freunde.«

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you** _(Stiles)_

»Dafür liebe ich Dich zu sehr, Stiles.«

**Six words that seduced me** _(Derek)_

»Mein Bett ist ganz schön leer.«

**Five words that overjoyed me** _(Derek)_

»Ich verlasse Dich nicht, Derek.«

**Four words that took us to the skies**

»Ich bleibe bei Dir.«

**Three words that I hated** _(Derek)_

»Bitte, beiß' mich.«

**Two words that saved us from falling**

»Vergiss es!«

**One word that started it all**

»Stiles …«


	2. List Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für: [twenty words that began forever](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/15581/1) (liste zwei)
> 
> **CN: Tod (diskutiert)**

**Twenty words that decided it all**

»Ich weiß, Du bist dagegen, aber Du solltest die Vorteile  
bedenken. Ich als Werwolf, das wäre doch rattenscharf! Komm schon!«

**Nineteen words that satisfied me** _(Derek)_

»Wenn Du nicht willst, musst Du natürlich nicht, Derek.  
Aber ich denke, wir beide wissen es besser, oder nicht?«

**Eighteen words that scared me** _(Stiles)_

»Ich denke nicht. Du könntest sterben, Stiles. Verstehst Du?  
Wenn irgendetwas schief geht, stirbst Du. Kein Zurück, klar?«

**Seventeen words that created doubt**

»Was glaubst Du, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist?  
Ich meine, ob ich sterbe oder mich auch verwandle?«

**Sixteen words that weren't a joking matter**

»Es sterben mehr, als dass sie sich verwandeln.  
Es liegt wohl in der Natur von Menschen.«

**Fifteen words that hurt my heart** _(Stiles)_

»Menschen sind schwächlich, daran ist nichts zu ändern.  
Und der Biss zeigt das immer wieder.«

**Fourteen words that showed love**

»Ich meine nicht, dass … Du bist ein  
besserer Mensch als ich ein Werwolf bin.«

**Thirteen words that are for bowing**

»Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, dass Du  
Dir etwas Falsches darunter vorstellst, Stiles.«

**Twelve words that are for clinging**

»Der Biss ist nicht so erhebend,  
wie Du es dir jetzt vorstellst.«

**Eleven words that should please the fans**

»Ich liebe Dich, das weißt Du,  
aber das mache ich nicht.«

**Ten words that ruined my life** _(Stiles)_

»Bevor ich Dich verwandle, verlasse  
ich Dich. Ist das klar?«

**Nine words that lost their sense**

»Dann war das alles eine Lüge? Du und ich?«

**Eight words that helped me hurting someone** _(Derek)_

»Vielleicht war es das, Stiles. Eine schöne Lüge.«

**Seven words that intermitted my heartbeat** _(Derek)_

»Für mich war's das nie. Ich war ehrlich.«

**Six words that implied the end**

»Ich werde gehen. Wirklich, ich tu's.«

**Five words that calmed me down** _(Derek)_

»Außer Du hältst mich auf.«

**Four words that made me think about it** _(Stiles)_

»Du könntest dabei draufgehen.«

**Three words that raised my hopes** _(Stiles)_

»Ich gebe auf.«

**Two words that forced me in my knees** _(Stiles)_

»Verdammte Scheiße!«

**One word that started it all**

»Derek!«


	3. List Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für: [twenty words that began forever](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/22093/1) (liste drei)
> 
> **CN: Tod (diskutiert)**

**Twenty words that began forever**

»Heißt das etwa, dass Du mich beißen willst? Einfach so?  
Kein Haken, kein Kleingedrucktes und kein Zurückziehen in letzter Sekunde?« 

**Nineteen words that showed me your true face** _(Stiles)_

»Ich möchte Dich wirklich nicht verletzen, Stiles, wirklich. Aber …  
wenn Du es Dir so sehnlichst wünscht, tue ich es.« 

**Eighteen words that made me think** _(Stiles)_

»Ich werde Dir geben, was Du willst, aber Du  
musst Dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren sein. Okay?« 

**Seventeen words that left me unbelieving** _(Stiles)_

»Ich werde mir nicht mitansehen, ob Du überlebst  
oder ob Du nicht stark genug bist. Verstehst Du?« 

**Sixteen words that hit the bullseye**

»Das heißt, Du gehst und lässt mich allein.  
Das heißt es doch, oder etwa nicht, Derek?«

**Fifteen words that rised the sun for me** _(Derek)_

»Ich hatte gedacht, dass Du Dich freuen würdest.  
Den Mond mit mir anheulen und so.«

**Fourteen words that turned my world upside down** _(Derek)_

»Etwas gemeinsam haben, Du weißt schon, na,  
Dir nicht langweilig werden und interessant bleiben.«

**Thirteen words that should have been a sign for us**

»Wie kommst Du auf die irrsinnige Idee,  
Du könntest langweilig für mich werden?«

**Twelve words that made me laugh from the bottom of my heart** _(Derek)_

»Ich weiß auch nicht, ich bin  
schließlich nur ein Robin ohne Talente.«

**Eleven words that made you break down all walls** _(Derek)_

»Ich wollte nur einmal Batman sein,  
damit ich Dich retten kann.«

**Ten words that made me really angry** _(Stiles)_

»Ich muss nicht gerettet werden.  
Ich bin der, der rettet.«

**Nine words that I regretted** _(Derek)_

»Und ich weiß nicht, wie Du mich retten solltest.«

**Eight words that left me in the eye of the hurricane** _(Stiles)_

»Du hast keine Verpflichtung gegenüber mir. Glaub mir.«

**Seven words that reminded me how awesome you are** _(Stiles)_

»Du hast schon genug für mich getan.«

**Six words that made me smile** _(Stiles)_

»Du bist schon immer Batman gewesen.«

**Five words that should destroy you** _(Derek)_

»Ich liebe Dich, Du Taugenichts.«

**Four words that were unspoken**

»Ich dich Doch auch.«

**Three words that I wanted never to hear** _(Derek)_

»Ich bin Robin.«

**Two words that I understood too late** _(Derek)_

»Robin, Derek.«

**One word that will always remind me of you** _(Derek)_

»Batman.«


End file.
